I'm Not Dead Yet
by RainDead
Summary: This is Rain Ocampo's final moment in her POV. One-shot. This is my first fanfic and I know it could have been done better so bear with me.


,, I don't wanna be one of those things, walking around without a soul," I groan. I could have kicked myself for that display of weakness. But I can't, I am too weak. Instead I inwardly curse at the infection spreading through me.

,, You won't," Alice says calmly and lets the needle penetrate my skin. The smart-looking glass tube contains the antivirus. With a low hiss it's pressed into my veins. It should hurt a bit, but I am too numb to feel anything but the pain of the bites.

,, When the time comes, you'll take care of me, right?" My tone clearly indicates what I'm thinking. I am not going to make it out of here. I just hope she has the balls to put the bullet in my head.

,, Hey, no one else is going to die, okay?" She tries to sound stern, but I can hear the tremble in her voice and see the sorrow in her eyes. What a pussy, she can't do it.

I look at the watch on my wrist. There is about 8 minutes before the whole thing is sealed off. It is not like I am going to need it anymore. Slowly I take it off and hand it to her. Then I slump down, all this talking is using my last reserve of energy.

"Rain..," her voice is no more than a whisper.

I don't respond, every breath is sending a wave of pain through my body. But it is not as sharp as before, I am slowly growing numb. The bites of the undead have infected me. Fucking zombies are down here, can you believe that? Thanks to our mutual employer, the Umbrella Corporation.

We never expected this, it was supposed to be a damn green mission with our new guy Kaplan on board. His almost girlish features made me and my best buddy, JD, place bets on how long he would last. Turns out he was luckier than most of the team, except for me, him, Matt and Alice, they're all dead. Zombie dinner.

Kaplan got into the team on account of being one of the most successful hackers ever caught. He was too dangerous to be free and too valuable to dispose of. I remember him proudly telling us that before JD whooped his ass. I almost smile at the memory. He deserved it, the brat.

I sigh inwardly when I think of JD, he thought he was invincible, even when zombies come crawling out of everywhere, he remains calm and head for the elevator. Only to be eaten by all the rotten souls trapped in there. We used to bet on everything, we were friends even out of the team. Of course we tried dating for a short while on the academy, but it never worked. We were always better as buddies, with me as one of the guys.

Soon everything became a competition. Courage, training, aim, girls, everything was a win or lose situation. Even our meals ended in food fights or eating contests. In which I kicked his ass every single time. His sore male pride made him mock me at every opportunity.

My muscles tense at the sound of a gun being cocked and I groan at the sudden pain. Slowly I open my eyes and look into the barrel of my own damn gun. Alice is sitting there, crying and preparing herself to finish me off. Trying to convince herself to pull the trigger. I've seen that look before, and these people are the crucial millisecond too slow to shoot. They always die.

,, I'm not dead yet," I say and look her in the eye. It seems to frighten her even more and I am enjoying it just a little.

To myself I think: If I had been a zombie you would have been dead. She doesn't need to know that. She doesn't need to know that all this is doomed. We'll never get out alive, least of all me. But I let her keep her hope.

,, I'll take this back," limply I reach for the gun and almost misses. My coordination is failing as well. You have to be shitting me that I'm ending this way. I always thought I would go out with a bang. Finally my numb fingers close around the weapon and I quickly pull it close to me. Always felt safer with some kind of weapon. Some means of fighting back.

With a sudden movement she cups my face with her hands.

,, I could kiss you, bitch," she whispers. Those grey eyes of hers stares straight into mine.

The moment breaks as something big hits the train. We can hear something climbing on the roof.

,, What the hell is going on back there?!" Kaplan roars, trying to see from his position at the wheel. With a ripping sound that pierces my ears the door disappears and something with big-ass claws grabs him and tear him apart. His last screams echoes in my ears.

My thoughts wanders back while my body cramps. I keep seeing Alice's piercing eyes. Even under different circumstances I would have been no good for her. She wants love and even though I swing both ways, I have always been a get some – get gone girl.

Still she is attractive and I could… EAT HER… FLESH….. HUMAN FLESH…FIND FLESH…

The zombie crawls across the floor, oblivious to the fight of her former friends. Slowly it gets up and looks around. All the pain is gone, along with the thinking mind. All that is left is hunger…


End file.
